NewYork's Own Brand of Eggnog
by msknowitall
Summary: The team is going to NY for New Years alternate title "In NY for NY The suites were unavailable and rearranged, and it gets even worse when a body is found, though no one can work on it at the very moment of discovery, they all have had LO Eggnog. RCIP
1. The Suites Situation

"I'm gonna do something nice, irrational, but nice." –Hodgens thoughts

Jack Hodgens was standing at his station hands dug in his lab coat pockets, he just identified the particles on the victims shoe as common gravel and Scarabidae (Dung Beetle) as well as Cocaine. He had finished his work and looked to the window where snow was falling and all he could do was think about the holiday trip the team was taking for New Years. The Team was going, all of them, Camille, Angela, Temperance; they had 2 extra tickets since the organization got the number wrong so Booth and Sweets got lucky.

He wasn't alone with his impatient feelings, Dr. Camille Saroyan and Angela Montenegro were in their respective offices, twiddling their thumbs and periodically glancing at the clock, 12: 32, 12: 56, 1:25, they were waiting for 2:30 that was when they were leaving for New York.

Sweets looked to the clock, 1:30, he was with Booth and Brennan; their last session before the trip.

"I just don't get why psychology still exists, I mean, 50% of the time it's wrong."

"Dr. Brennan, please, you agreed that you wouldn't say anymore remarks like that." Sweets turned his attention to Booth, Booth's dominance hadn't been asserted at the beginning of the session, he had been unusually quiet and undemanding of attention. Both just stared at the floor or out the window at the falling snow. "Booth, what's wrong?" Booth shrugged his shoulders, he doesn't look at the any of the other occupants in the room, only at the crystal flakes outside.

Brennan turned her head to her partner in crime solving, "Booth?" Brennan didn't watch him long enough to receive and answer because a beeping from her pocket demanded her attention. Brennan excused herself and brought the session to an end, her cell phone had alerted her that it was 1:45 and it was time to head back to the lab, the entire team was leaving together from work. Sweets was starting to become over exuberant like any 22 year old would be like about to go to a city that never sleeps. He realized that Booth hadn't left the room.

Booth stared out the single window in the office, his expression hadn't changed in the few moments he had not had eyes on him, though he had walked to the window to get a better look. A few moments later Booths face unfolded it self until he had a smile spread across his features, he ran from the room before he could give any kind of explanation, let alone be asked for one.

Sweets walked over to the window and started down at Pennsylvania Blvd to see an Explorer with a man and Parker walking toward the building, 'That explains his behavior.'

Brennan entered the lab and immediately took to the steps of the forensic platform, swiping her card to prevent the alarm from being set off, then made a double take; her newest assistant was asleep at the computer. Brennan, since she was in a good mood and about to leave for New York and then Chile decided to be merciful.

Angela was in Brennan's office. Brennan walked to her desk and started her daily procedure for shutting down her computer, exiting the high-side, removing her card from the built in reader, then checking the security and fire-wall codes, before turning the computer off. "Sweetie, how are you planning on tackling this?"

"Tackling what, Ange?"

"Sleep in the room right next to (sigh) Booth?"

"Because I'm rational and I have no affectionate feeling toward him.'

"Brennan, we're going to NY, and I am choosing to skip the part where you said you didn't have affectionate feelings for him, how are you going to do this?"

"Angela, what's wrong, and what do you mean, the hotel, like every other one, has thick walls and we need keys to each other's rooms."

"There was an error in our reservation. Instead of 6 rooms, we have 2 suites with 2 bedrooms each with one bed, and then a separate suite with 2 bedrooms each with a bed with a pull out sofa. Our rooms have already been selected for us and been reported to the FBI for room numbers and phone lines."

"Oh… well, what are the final arrangements?"

"You and Booth get the room that has the pull out sofa because he's bringing Parker. Camille and Sweets will be sharing a suite, and I share with Hodgens." Angela was still standing before Brennan's desk, her hands behind her back, her hair pushed behind her ears, and a sad or even scared expression pulled tightly across her face.

""How are you coping, you and Hodgens sharing a hotel suite?"

Angela's hands enter the space in front of her stomach, in one hand was a opaque cup. "Left over Eggnog."


	2. Driving with Influences

Brennan wouldn't let Angela drive to the airport, she had had a little too much eggnog. Saroyan and Brennan both sat in the front of the new Mustang convertible, but it would be stupid to drive around with the roof down, so they didn't even after Angela's constant complaining about how it would be cool to drive down the street in the snow with the roof down. Angela stared out the window, her cheeks rosy, her hair more mussed than usual, she was drinking away her pains. Hodgins was going to be a pain for her, everyone knew that, of the girls at least, and nothing could change the situation. Brennan felt bad for her friend, though she had to admit she was a little scared herself, not because Booth would be in her room, no, she knew that wasn't a problem, it was the fact that Booth was a packaged deal, including Parker.

Parker was a little uneasy about that too. Sharing a room with a woman that wasn't his mom, but he wouldn't show any fear, not while dad was around. Booth was calm, he had a feeling that the fact the FBI was making the arrangements would mess up something, but it was a surprise when Brennan had told him that she wasn't buying her own room, she decided that since the numbers and phones were reported it wouldn't be logical to change it all.

"Booth this munchkin looks a lot like you." Hodgins was stuck in the back seat of the Black SUV, he was the shortest on the team and had no chance of sitting in the front. He had been keeping Parker busy, showing him pictures of magnified slime, and pyrex containers of pureed maggots, Parker found them fascinating.

Sweets was in the front seat, he was watching out the window, it was still snowing and traffic was rough, he has had to catch Booth a few times before he said a few words that Parker didn't need to hear yet. Sweets could feel the tightness in Hodgins' voice, whether it was the sitting in the back or the sharing a room with Angela; he didn't know. "That is the way it generally works, a male child only looks like the mother during infancy, then it begins develop the paternal parent's features."

"What the H-" Booth stopped himself halfway through the word. "Halibut."

"Well, that's a new one." Hodgins couldn't help himself, Halibut, HALIBUT, how does that fit?

Poor parker was still trying to figure out what it was that Sweets had said about him, "Dad, what did Dr. Candy say about me, what did it mean?"

"Parker, he said that Hodgins was telling the truth, you do look like me."

"Okay." Parker listened to his father as a valid answerer then turned back to Jack's iPod with a billion pictures of Bugs and Slime.

The Passenger side of the car had been having a separate conversation pulling out of the father-son moment being had on the left side. "You let him call you Dr. Candy? Where is your dignity?"

"The first time I met him he asked me if it was like a 'hotel SUITE' or 'candy SWEET', so I told him it was like candies, ever since he has called me Dr. Candy."

"And you let him?"

"He cut me off, F-"

"Language." Sweets saved Booth from another word Parker didn't need to learn just yet.

"Sweetie, are you sure we can't put the roof down?"

"Yes, Angela, I believe that it would be unreasonable to let the snow into your new car." Brennan looked into the rearview mirror at a pouting Angela, Angela had her arms crossed over her chest, eyes closed, tongue out of her mouth, and her chin held high and mighty.

"That is the third time in the last 5 minute that she has asked the same question." Camille turned in her seat to look at the overgrown toddler in the back seat who hadn't moved a muscle since Brennan glanced back at her.

"She drank the leftover eggnog when the news came to her about the new sleeping arrangements."

'I knew that and it doesn't change anything when you reiterate that every 5 minutes, if Sweets was her he would point out that you sound like your keeping yourself calm and not angry instead of saying the fact to anyone." Brennan stayed quiet, to be honest she was doing just that, keeping herself calm with the facts. Though she still was a little frustrated with the fact that everyone else seemed to be learning lessons from Sweets when she only became more confused.

Brennan was jolted out of her thought when it occurred to her that she needed to brake, the entire car jolted at the force she used, and the squeal of the tires explained what happened to everyone in a six meter radius. The squeal was echoed by the Black SUV behind them, and you could see the man in the front seat yell at them (note without using any words that Parker didn't already know), and a few of the words were him calling her by name, "BONES!"


End file.
